Recalling Mischief
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Haunted by fragments of a dream that torments his sleep and waking hours, Thor begins his desperate struggle to recall. Why was it so important to remember? And what were these newfound feelings towards Loki? The sequel to Mischievous Endeavours.


_Yay, here is the sequel to Mischievous Endeavours. For those who have stumbled upon this without reading its prequel, I suggest you to read that first. It's just so you have a better understanding of the plot. And for those who have waited patiently for this, please enjoy._

_For my sweet CandyassGoth, awesome Mel, and those who faved and left me their thoughts on Mischievous Endeavours, know that I am truly grateful for your warm welcome into this fandom and the acknowledgment shown. Without your tremendous support, this sequel would not have been possible._

_Thank you so much~._

O-o-O-o-O

_**Warnings**__: YAOI, LEMON, long-winded verbosity that has turned a one-shot into a two-shot fic, and littered errors that will be amended eventually, so please ignore any you may come across._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement...again~!_

O-o-O-o-O

_Harsh breathing filled the air. The sound, deliciously erotic, warmed his aural senses and added to the rising tension until it was almost tangible. His body was taut and wound tight, his grip on the silky flesh intensified as the one beneath him approached its climax, the hot passage surrounding his cock clenching him mercilessly as he pounded the writhing body, drawing out his own imminent climax. _

_He gave in. He gave into the choppy wave that gathered and swelled within, forming a tsunami that smashed relentlessly at the barrier known as his control. He was close. A whimper filled his ears—pitched and desperate—threatening to spill words in a voice that could identify his lover..._

Thor woke with a cry, his body jolting painfully out of its repose with mighty jerk. It took a few moments for his mind to stir into full consciousness as it sifted through the jumbled thoughts, blurred images and residue of sleep.

Wearily, Thor brushed a hand over his face and muttered a curse.

It was that dream again. The one he dreamt repeatedly for several nights. The one that had him waking up to a sense of loss and vagueness that affected him more than he would care to admit. Sadly, he never discovered who his lover was, that part always eluded him.

Sitting up, he reclined his head on the carved support behind him, a trembling hand reaching up and pushing back his damp bangs from his sweaty face. He stared into the darkness, as he mulled over the contents of dream, clinging onto the vanishing tendrils like a part of him depended on it. But his efforts were in vain and his regret, palpable.

Yet, the vision continued to taunt and tantalise him until it was all he could think of and it drove him to the point of distraction. He wished there was someone he could talk to about it, but he could not bring himself to discuss a matter, which he could not fully understand. He knew what Fandral would say. He was certain his friend would peg it down to sexual frustration and then provide him with a partner to solve his problem. But Thor was reluctant; he wasn't looking for just _any_ bed partner. It had to the one who haunted his dreams.

Expelling a long sigh, his thoughts diverted to Loki. Had his brother been more approachable, he could have aired the matter with him. But any move he made to close that distance would be effectively countered with cold words or evasiveness.

Loki remained standoffish as ever and his defences impenetrable.

Defeated, Thor sighed again. It was pointless dwelling on matters he could not change. As much as he wanted to be close to Loki again, his brother never allowed the opportunity. Try as he might, Thor could not fathom the reason why Loki treated him thus and why it bothered him so. Loki had been like that for some time, so why was it rankling him now?

With a huff of annoyance, Thor slid his body back into the cooled sheets and willed himself to sleep, his fraught mind welcoming the dark oblivion as it tenderly embraced him. Finally, surrendering to the peaceful lure, he missed the soft whisper caress his dissipating consciousness. He missed the familiar voice, laced with sadness and painful longing...

"_I'll be waiting_..._my love_."

O-o-O-o-O

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly through the vast expanse of the corridor. The rushed pace indicated the person was in a hurry and the dark, thunderous look the handsome man sported revealed his bad mood. Navigating swiftly around a corner, Thor's gaze fell on two figures, both females, walking not far from him. He could make out the slender form of Sif, but it was the other who drew his attention.

Long, black hair fell past a narrow waist and rested on rounded buttocks that were accentuated beneath a long, fine-woven tunic. The image reminded him of someone similar.

_Someone with curves that tempted him, _

_Someone who tormented him with glimpses of pale flesh beneath a short tunic_,

_Someone who ran ahead of him, never out of his sight, but never within his reach..._

_Until now._

A strong hand enclosed around a slender arm and spun the maiden around.

Aqua blue looked deep into warm, earth-hued..._brown_?

_No_! His mind cried out.

"Thor?" Sif's concerned voice broke through his trance, forcing his gaze to the speaker; confusion besetting him as he tried to makes sense of his actions. The crushing sense of disappointment thrummed strongly through his being though he wasn't sure why. Why did he feel crestfallen upon seeing the maiden's eyes, he asked himself? He couldn't help, but noticed it lacked something, a certain twinkle of mirth and...

And _what_?

"Brother?"

On hearing the soft voice, Thor swung to its direction. Loki was walking towards him with unusual hesitancy in his graceful gait. Emerald green observed him with consternation, the look made his heart leap from his chest and into his throat.

_Why did emerald eyes __seem fitting for__ the face of the maiden in his illusions? Why did it feel _soright_?_

"Brother?" repeated Loki, his gentle voice held a hint of worry as did the look he gave him. He stopped and stood tentatively next to his kin.

Thor felt a gloved hand grip his shoulder and squeeze gently. The action bought awareness crashing down on him and it made him realise he was still holding a captive in his grasp.

Hastily he let go, his eyes travelling upwards to a sun-kissed face that was exotic, beautiful and _amused_. Thor flushed with embarrassment. "Please forgive my insolence," he entreated, "I mean no disrespect to you, my lady. In my haste, I mistook you for someone else."

From the corner of his eyes, Thor saw Loki's head jerk up and a slender brow arched in surprise. Turning to face him, he discerned a brief glimmer in those green eyes—like a flame flickering hazardously in a storm before dying out. It appeared and disappeared so quickly, he wondered if he had mistaken it.

Loki smirked and returned the stare with a sardonic one of his own, but it was short-lived. The mutual tête-à-tête was broken by an unfamiliar voice that was distinctly male.

"And this must be Thor, the Crowned Prince of Asgard."

The interruption was enough to distract Thor and he noticed the man beside Loki; a tall, tanned and muscular man with fiery auburn hair and striking features. He, too, had dark brown eyes. It was then he remembered why he was flustered and in a hurry. His father was expecting some important guests today and he, the heir, was late meeting up with them. Thor stiffened to the blunder, his expression grim.

"My humble apologies for my tardiness, Lord Setekh of Celestial Heliopolis," then turning to the female, "...and Lady Eset, it was inexcusable of me not to be there to greet you upon your arrival, not to mention my regrettable display to the honourable lady. I hope you can forgive me." He bowed his head to show his sincerity.

Setekh waved off the apology with an air of haughty dismissiveness, "I bear you no ill-will, Prince and I doubt my sister would too." A dip of the lady's dark head confirmed Setekh's words. "Furthermore upon our arrival, your brother and Lady Sif has greeted us with utmost politeness and warmth that neither of us can fault. All is well and we eagerly look forward to our brief visit here."

Beaming widely, Thor nodded his acknowledgment to his guest's approval and gestured the group to follow him. They needed to make a move, as it was unwise to keep father waiting. No doubt his mood will not improve should he learn of the incident either, so it was better not to incite his wrath more than it was necessary.

Supressing a sigh, he clasped his hands behind his back and began walking. As he herded the crowd onwards, Thor pushed all possible distractions down and secured them with a mental Mjolnir. It was not good to think about them when so many eyes are on him; he couldn't afford to err more.

This time a faint sigh did escape him, a sound that was barely audible.

A small twitch of the lips reacted to the resignation emitted from the thoughtful man and it, in return, prompted a red brow to quirk in mild curiosity.

_This is certainly going to be an interesting visit_, Setekh thought to himself. _Very interesting._

O-o-O-o-O

A feast containing the kingdom's renowned and delectable cuisine was laid out for the two guests of honour and it was supplemented with the finest wine Asgard had to offer. Both, much to Volstagg's delight, were supplied in abundance so none could doubt the host's hospitality. As the evening wore on, entertainment had been brought in. Odin and his queen had retired not long after, insisting the "young ones" would enjoy themselves more without his fossil presence hindering their fun.

As predicted, gaiety enveloped the room. Musicians and dancers were employed as a diversion and were appreciated by the many. Laughter from the remaining court soon filled the room and the liberal flow of wine contributing to the joviality.

Occupants on the main table were busy conversing amongst themselves. Thor had been placed with Eset and Sif, whereas Loki sat with Setekh. Thor thought it odd he hadn't been forced to endure Setekh's company, but he pushed the issue to the back of his mind until he had the time to reflect on it. Being in a room full of people and noise was not ideal for contemplating—especially when another distraction held him in its thrall.

_Brother_...

Thor watched Loki from his seat. The pair had removed themselves from the table in favour of the balcony and the privacy it had to offer. Away from the music and chatter, they appear contented conversing.

Loki was listening to Setekh—his attention piqued and captured on the speaker—the emerald spheres focused intently on him. In his hands he toyed with a small bunch of purple grapes, it was dark against the paleness of his skin. Long, slim fingers plucked a fruit from the stem and brought it to the mouth. Thor stared as the lips parted, displaying the tip of a pink tongue when it reached out and curled under the grape. In an instant, the tongue retracted and the morsel was gone, hidden behind the sealed lips. Still, he continued to stare, mesmerised with the movement of the jaw as it chewed on the fruit's sweet tender flesh. He watched with fascination when the pale slender throat flexed, indicating Loki had swallowed.

Unconsciously, Thor swallowed too.

"Our brothers have much in common," a soft, melodic voice informed him. It forced the aqua gaze to steer away from Loki and focus on the female beside him.

"Oh?" Thor replied nonchalantly, torn between the need to observe the aforementioned and his growing curiosity. "And what might that be?" he asked gingerly. His curiosity won out in the end.

"They are both skilled in wielding magic," Eset imparted. "Setekh is a gifted sorcerer as well as an accomplished warrior, and Prince Loki is renowned to favour spells. It is no wonder they are deep in discussion. I don't doubt they are exchanging knowledge that could benefit one another. Setekh is always greedy for learning."

Thor returned his gaze towards the said pair and felt an unidentifiable feeling form within. He was baffled by Loki's behaviour towards his companion and the interest he was showing him. His brother was not a 'people person'. His awkwardness with company, spoke volumes of his discomfort. It was one of the reasons he shunned people, whenever possible, in favour of solitude. Duty dictated the need to attend meetings, functions and gatherings, and he did so faithfully. He did no more than what was asked of him—even tolerating Thor's boisterous friends if it were asked of him. But now, he seemed contented to sit and listen, with rapt attention, to a stranger he met not long ago. It had been a long time since Loki paid heed to him like that. To say he wasn't envious of Setekh was a lie.

"I would like some fresh air. Could you accompany me for a stroll in the garden?"

The request drew Thor away from his observation and he locked eyes with Eset. She inclined her head to one side in a questioning way, a playful smile hovering on her sensual lips. He warmly returned the smile, his eyes exhibiting admiration.

"It will be my pleasure, Lady Eset," he replied, getting up slowly and offering a hand to her. "Though I must warn you, I am poor company."

Eset laughed heartily, "Call me Eset, my prince and I am sure you will not disappoint."

Thor bowed his head in acknowledgement and signalled Sif to follow. Together the trio made their way to the door, leaving the heat and noise behind them.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki followed the trio with a keen eye; his possessive nature prevented his target to stray from his line of vision for long. He endured, with exaggerated forbearance, the pair being each other's company _inside_ the banqueting hall, but he felt the pinpricks of anxiety when they were not of close proximity. And it frayed his nerves.

Such open display of emotions did not go unnoticed by the Heliopolitan male. He was aware of his companion's gaze tailing the couple for most of the evening and he was curious to know whom it was directed at.

"Eset is beautiful, is she not?" Setekh drawled. His statement sounded detached.

Loki turned his attention to Setekh and took in his form. A toned arm was propped on a knee and his chin resting in his hand. He had about him an air of boredom as he mechanically drummed his long fingers on a tanned cheek. His eyes observing Eset, Thor and Sif skirt around the garden.

"Indeed, she is a beauty," Loki replied impassively, returning his gaze and appraising her burly companion once more, his lips curling in disdain when he saw them laugh.

Setekh lifted a hand and pointed an idle finger at the male in the trio. "But you are not watching her, are you?" he purred.

Loki turned and pinned a blistering glare on the speaker, his lips pursed in a thin line. "And what make you think that?" he asked in a strained voice. The audacity in the accusation was not lost on him and it made him furious.

Setekh shrugged and chuckled. "Your expression softens when your gaze rests on your brother, yet it glares daggers when Eset is too close," he said with a sly smile. "Do not think me blind to the expressions you unwittingly reveal, my prince."

Loki stiffened momentarily; displeasure flittered across his face as the other broached a subject he did not wish to discuss. "You are treading on dangerous grounds, Lord Setekh," he seethed. "Unlike the Heliopolitans, the Asgards do not take incest lightly. I suggest you to drop the matter or I am to force to make you. I cannot permit you to slander my brother's good name with your reckless assumptions."

His balled fists were adhered to his lap; it took a lot of restraint not to carry out his threat.

"I see you do not deny though," Setekh stated coolly. "It is irrelevant that such relationships are frowned on if the recipient does not return your feelings. Unrequited love is very painful, is it not? Watching them together, does it not make you helpless and resentful?"

Loki's eyes rounded at the statement. It left him momentarily speechless.

Setekh took advantage of the silence and continued. Leaning his body closer to his listener, his voice dropped to a soft croon, "Such love is doom to fail and will bring nothing, but grief. It will kill you slowly from the inside out, wearing you down, making you bitter until the distinctions between love, hate and jealousy become too tenuous for you to distinguish. The balance is precarious and your love even more so, especially as _he_ is the heir and would need to marry and sire, am I right, Prince Loki?"

Loki flexed his hand, ready to employ a spell when a larger one grasped it and stopped him. A voice in his ear whispered, "As much as I like a challenge, I cannot indulge you for now. It is most unfortunate that we have to depart in the morning or I would oblige you. Perhaps, you could humour me with a spar or _something else_ on our next visit? It will provide you with an opportunity to vent your frustration and it will give me something to look forward to."

Loki pulled his hand away with a derisive snort. The thought of a reoccurring visit, especially with _her_ in tow, was most distasteful to him, but he kept the thoughts to himself. There were other matters he needed to address.

"I suggest you refrain from interfering in my affairs," he warned in a clipped tone, whilst casting the darker man a fierce look. "I do not require advice from anyone nor do I want it. I am confident I will obtain what I deemed as mine, so you need not fret on my behalf. Now let us close the subject and not speak of it again. It would be a shame if we could not remain amicable for the duration of your visit."

Setekh groaned in defeat. Disappointed he could not evoke the desired response from the stoic man. He was certain a beautiful relationship could be formed from their similarities, which could, in turn, benefit them greatly. "So be it, my prince," he conceded with flap of his hands. "But should you need to talk, know that I am willing to listen. A burden is halved when shared with another, I could even lick your wounds if you should wish it."

Loki shook his head and returned his focus on the man outside. "I appreciate your concern, but I have no need for your services. _He_ is mine—he has always been mine—he just doesn't know it yet."

Deflated, Setekh gave an exaggerated sigh and, with a shrug of his broad shoulders, yielded. "Just remember, I'll be happy to comfort you should your relationship not work out," he offered teasingly, relaxing his body back into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, and his feet across his ankles.

Loki smirked, but did not look at Setekh. The brazen man thought he knew everything there was to know about him and his unhealthy interest in his brother. And he wasn't far wrong when it came to that deduction, however, if he had paid more attention to the subject of his infatuation, he would have noticed his feeling weren't completely reciprocated. The tell tale signs of unease and stolen glances from Thor was enough to inform Loki how close the other was in waking those dormant desires. Furthermore, it was clear Thor perceived the Heliopolitan as a threat. If Loki did not matter to him, why would he feel threatened?

For all his observance, little did Setekh know, he was contributing to his soon-to-be lover's awakening by unwittingly providing the push the latter needed in Loki's direction. And the results pleased him.

Unable to suppress the delight he felt, his lips quirked at the corners earning him an inquisitive stare from his companion. Loki shook his head, but did not answer immediately. He wasn't about to divulge the reason for his elation, but it didn't mean he couldn't discuss with Setekh something that would make him equally happy.

"Tell me, Lord Setekh," he asked playfully, "how would _you_ defeat a Frost Giant?"

Setekh's grin mirrored his own.

O-o-O-o-O

Thor's long strides effortlessly covered the marbled path that led to the banquet hall, where he was to rendezvous with his family and guests for a light breakfast. The meal had not begun and he was already wishing it to be over, the reason being their guests will be returning to their realm after they had eaten. He hoped Eset would eat a little faster today, so not to prolong the ordeal. Her dainty bites and incessant chatting had easily made her the slowest eater, leaving everyone including Volstagg, who was _always_ the last one to finish eating, to remain and politely wait for her. He grinned when he recalled Loki squirming and itching to do something to her, and he swore her brother was encouraging him. Thankfully, the fear of retribution from the king had kept that mischief at bay and the meal had passed without mishap.

Thor gave a lengthy sigh and straightened his attire for the umpteenth time. The gesture was to cover his edginess rather than for preening and he noticed his hands shook slightly as he pulled on his tunic. So, his agitation had not calmed.

_He dreamt the same dream again_.

The remains of the dream still haunted him as he thundered towards his destination, souring his mood due to perplexity and the lack of sleep. It forced him to entertain the thought of a bedding partner—a warm body to satisfy his needs and, perhaps, ward off the phantom desires that torment him so. He needed a relief. For what, he wasn't sure. But he needed it soon. His patience was thin, his self-control thinner. He resented his irrepressible lusting for that ethereal and enigmatic creature, and it frustrated him so. Something needed to be done—and soon!

With a growl, he pushed on, his cape flapped around him noiselessly, leaving only the sound of his boots to intrude on the surrounding quietude. Thor continued his journey, silently praying his patience will last until his guests have departed and he could safely retreat to his sanctuary and reflect.

O-o-O-o-O

Breaking fast was a small affair compared to the previous evening's feast and the number of people attending was significantly less. The guests needed to eat light, which meant the meal, much to the two Asgard Princes' relief, was over quicker.

Setekh grinned devilishly at the latters' obvious elation.

Walking across the adjoining bridge to the departure chamber, the party made small talk. Out of politeness, Thor invited the siblings to visit Asgard again. An offer the pair accepted with delight. In return, Eset extracted a promise from the princes to visit them on Celestial Heliopolis. Both, albeit reluctant, graciously agreed.

Odin laughed good-humouredly; pleased the younglings had got on so well. It would strengthen the relations between Asgard and Celestial Heliopolis if the next generation bonded. The Heliopolitan Gods would make powerful allies, he thought shrewdly and he was sure Osiris, their ruler, was aware of it too. It was, after all, the reason for the visit.

A peal of laughter drew his attention to the spirited girl dancing around his first-born and a smile materialised on his face. Eset would undoubtedly make an excellent queen for Thor if the boy showed interest, but to his disappointment, Thor had shown nothing but courteous chivalry. Far from being enamoured to the beautiful girl, he endured her wiles and requests with nothing short of polite indulgence. Either the boy needed to spend more time with the girl or he had his heart set on someone else.

Sharp eyes slanted to the figure of Sif, who was walking beside her two warrior comrades, a few paces behind Thor and Eset. He knew Frigga was fond of the strong-willed girl and openly encouraged a liaison if Thor was inclined. But again, the boy had shown indifference to a romantic attachment and treated the girl in a sisterly fashion.

Odin scowled; Thor was capable of giving him a headache without even trying! Perhaps, it was better to allow him a few more years of freedom before tying him to his responsibilities. Hopefully, it would give him time to find someone he would want to protect and safeguard.

Yes, thought Odin, let him find someone he would love wholeheartedly, that way he would accept the role of King with unreserved resolute. If not, there's always an arranged marriage to fall back on. Duty, though not as effective as love, could force the boy into submission even if it does not command the same commitment. However, it would be best to leave the boy to pursue his heart for a little longer and if nothing transpires from it, then Eset's frequent visits will not be wasted.

The frown gave way to a small smile.

Loki observed his father from the corner of his eyes and took note of the smile. After warily observing and deciphering his father's gestures and facial expressions for so long, he knew that smug smile. The old King had made a satisfactory decision, and judging from the way those calculating eyes were looking at Thor and the Heliopolitan trollop; it was decision that did not sit well with him.

Mischief bit down on the inside of his mouth to prevent the sneer from forming on his lips, his mind churning with evil thoughts. Setekh, ever vying for his attention, nudged him gently in the ribs with his elbow.

With a mental curse at Thor for being a slow wit, Loki turned to face Setekh; a strained smile gracing his face and a withering glare from his eyes. He silently quizzed his companion with an arched brow and was met with a barefaced question.

"Are you going to miss me?" Setekh asked roguishly.

Turning away and not bothering to answer, Loki pointed ignored the man the rest of the way. Others might have construed the silence between the two to be amicable, but the rigidness in Loki's body and the tight way he held his jaw belied it. He was thankful Setekh held his tongue and refrained from provoking him further. The last thing he wanted was an explosive display of temper in public. He was grateful for the years of controlling his emotions, unlike Thor who was never good at hiding them—hence easy to read and manipulate—he had near perfected his façade to the point no one knew the real him.

Not any more.

Upon reaching the Bifröst, the group spared a moment to exchange their farewells. It was, in Loki's opinion, overly dramatic thanks to that flighty wench. Her frivolity, near sobs and coquettishness had rendered his patience threadbare. Having pulled a scathing glare from him, smiles from everyone else, a pat on the head from the king, a kiss on the cheek from the queen and Sif, she had the audacity to expect something more from Thor.

And he _obliged_.

With a kiss on her hand.

Loki stood stock-still and livid as he watch those luscious lips touch the sun-kissed hand. Mustering all his control, he quelled the rising ire, which only soared again when that whore blushed and directed a coy look at what was _his_.

To add insult to injury, Setekh had noticed his barely-concealed fury and had used it to his advantage.

Grasping his shoulders with both hands in a rough friendly manner, he leaned in with a wide smile on his face. "My offer still stands," he whispered low in Loki's ear, before releasing the shoulder and patting the lean upper arms affectionately. The meaning was all too clear and the smirk he wore had informed him how that one act had affected him so—making him vulnerable.

Loki forced a smile. "I shall bear that in mind," he retorted stiffly, his face colouring with anger.

Not put out by the brusque rejoinder, Setekh's smile broadened. "You do that," he chortled.

Needless to say, Loki was not sorry to see them go. It was only after witnessing their disappearance, did the sense of relief overwhelm him, forcing some of the tension to dissipate.

Excusing himself from his royal parents and brother's presence he hastily retreated to his room. The seclusion beckoned him with the promise of much-needed peace and comfort. There, without prying eyes, he could brood about Thor to his heart's content.

Never had the thought of being away from the object of his desire seem so appealing as it did then. And with that in mind, he sped away, oblivious to the wistful aqua gaze that followed him.

Thor watched Loki's retreating figure vanish into the palace. Etiquette had prevented him from tearing after him in a frenzied manner. His obligations to his royal parents came first and he carried it out with martyrized dignity. Exuding feigned calmness, he escorted them to their quarters, conversing casually as they walked. Each step he took was excruciating, each word he uttered was torn from his throat. His body was forcibly bound to his parents' side, but his mind was elsewhere.

It was preoccupied with the image of Setekh leaning close to Loki's ear and discreetly murmuring words that made his brother smile and blush.

At that point in time, something uncoiled inside of him and with it, his anger unfurled too. He wanted nothing more than to beat Setekh with Mjolnir until he was nothing, but a bloody pulp on the ground. How he managed to curb that urge was beyond him. How he was able to calmly interact with his father and mother without betraying that tempestuous feeling was even more of an amazing feat. It was only when he had fulfilled his task, saw them enter their quarters, did he race to his brother's chamber with a familiar sense of urgency.

He _needed_ to see Loki.

O-o-O-o-O

Loki started when the doors of his chamber was unceremoniously thrown open revealing an agitated Thor. The interruption had stopped his relentless pacing mid-step and he turned to glower at the culprit.

"I do not appreciate your intrusion, Brother!" he lied. "_Leave_ while I am still capable of civility!"

Without warning, Thor marched up to Loki, grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed their lips together.

At first, Loki was too shocked to respond, but the gentle coaxing of the soft lips on his and the solace it entailed, elicited a swift response.

_Mine_ _at last_.

Tilting his head slightly, he parted his lips and allowed the other to plunder his mouth. Without wasting time, the warm tongue entered and explored the inside with hungry ferocity. Both moaned into the kiss as they sucked and licked each other.

_All mine..._

Loki was vaguely aware of Thor cupping his hand on his face, and he revelled at the way he pressed successions of intense and demanding kisses on his lips.

_Body...heart... All mine_.

Loki smirked as his lips were repeatedly taken, the kisses becoming more frantic and desperate than the last.

_Mine_.

Finally, Thor broke away and looked at him with wild, pleading eyes—those strong hands still clutching his face.

"I don't know what is happening to me, Brother," he bit out, his eyes darting agitatedly on his face, "I know this is wrong, but I can't help myself. _Why_? Why am I drawn to you when the one I desire haunts my dream?

A sharp sound of flesh connecting flesh reverberated around the room. Loki felt the palm of his hand sting as he dragged his eyes from the red mark on Thor's cheek to the bewildered look in those aqua eyes. His own eyes wide with disbelief.

_He doesn't remember_.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: Right, hands up for those who thought, _WTF_! at the end!

Ah, there you have it, my second contribution for this lovely pairing and wonderful fandom. Please forgive my tardiness and the abrupt ending, it was meant to be a one-shot, but as you can see I failed dismally. Nevertheless, I hope it was worth the long wait and you found it enjoyable.

Once again, my heartfelt thanks to all who reviewed or requested a sequel to Mischievous Endeavours. Your continuous support is much appreciated and your thoughts on this much loved and treasured. Please review so I may know to continue~. Many thanks~.


End file.
